Occidentali's Karma
|year=2017 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=6th |points=334 |previous=No Degree of Separation |next=Non mi avete fatto niente }} Occidentali's Karma was the Italian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 in Kiev performed by Francesco Gabbani. It won the 2017 Sanremo Music Festival, and became the Italian Eurovision entry after Gabbani accepted the invitation to participate. Going into the contest, it was deemed the hottest of hot favorites, winning many online fan polls in dominant fashion and topping the odds with bookmakers for many months. As Italy is a member of the Big Five, it was already qualified for the final, and Francesco previewed his song in the first semifinal along with those from Spain and United Kingdom. In the final, it was performed 9th following Hungary and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it finished in 6th place with 334 points. Lyrics |-| Original= Essere o dover essere Il dubbio amletico Contemporaneo come l'uomo del neolitico L'intelligenza è démodé Risposte facili Dilemmi inutili AAA cercasi (cerca sì) Storie dal gran finale Sperasi (spera sì) Comunque vada panta rei And singing in the rain Lezioni di Nirvana C'è il Buddha in fila indiana Per tutti un'ora d'aria, di gloria. La folla grida un mantra L'evoluzione inciampa La scimmia nuda balla Occidentali's Karma Occidentali's Karma La scimmia nuda balla Occidentali's Karma AAA cercasi (cerca sì) Umanità virtuale Sex appeal (sex appeal) Comunque vada panta rei And singing in the rain Lezioni di Nirvana C'è il Buddha in fila indiana Per tutti un'ora d'aria, di gloria La folla grida un mantra L'evoluzione inciampa La scimmia nuda balla Occidentali's Karma Occidentali's Karma La scimmia nuda balla Occidentali's Karma. Quando la vita si distrae cadono gli uomini. Occidentali's Karma Occidentali's Karma La scimmia si rialza Namasté... Alé! Lezioni di Nirvana C'è il Buddha in fila indiana Per tutti un'ora d'aria, di gloria. La folla grida un mantra L'evoluzione inciampa La scimmia nuda balla Occidentali's Karma. Occidentali's Karma La scimmia nuda balla Occidentali's Karma Om... |-| Translation= To be or have to be The amletic doubt Contemporary as the Neolithic man Intelligence is bygone Easy answers Useless dilemmas AAA wanted (wanted) Stories with a happy ending Hope to (hope yes) Whatever happens, panta rei And singing in the rain Lessons of Nirvana There's Buddha in single file For everyone an hour of hair, of glory. The crowd shouts a mantra The evolution stumbles The naked monkey dances Occidentals' Karma Occidentals' Karma The naked monkey dances Occidentals' Karma AAA wanted (wanted) Virtual humanity Sex appeal (sex appeal) Whatever happens, panta rei And singing in the rain Lessons of Nirvana There's Buddha in single file For everyone an hour of hair, of glory. The crowd shouts a mantra The evolution stumbles The naked monkey dances Occidentals' Karma Occidentals' Karma The naked monkey dances Occidentals' Karma When life gets distracted, men fall. Occidentals' Karma Occidentals' Karma The monkey gets up Namasté... Alé! Lessons of Nirvana There's Buddha in single file For everyone an hour of hair, of glory. The crowd shouts a mantra The evolution stumbles The naked monkey dances Occidentals' Karma Occidentals' Karma The naked monkey dances Occidentals' Karma Om... Trivia *The entire second verse was eliminated from the song for two reasons: to shorten the song to fit the Eurovision standard of three minutes, as well as a reference to Chanel, which would have been a violation of the rules regarding the use of brand names. *Fatih Melek did a parody of the song called "Grande Cinque's Karma", a story about the struggles of the Big Five, with reference to Lena being the group's only winner, Molly's shocking placement in 2014 and France's recent change of fortune. Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2017 Category:Italy Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five